elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Brotherhood Initiate
The Dark Brotherhood Initiates are skilled assassins that show up in the Dawnstar Sanctuary after the Dragonborn successfully murders Titus Mede II and speaks to Delvin Mallory about repairs. There are both male and female versions of the initiate. The Dragonborn can ask an initiate to follow them as a helper, they can follow commands, hold items and so forth. Their default weapon is a one handed dagger. There are usually two initiates available at one time. Interactions Follower The Initiates can only dual wield if they are given at least one Forsworn sword or a pickaxe. Lacking the default iron arrows possessed by other followers, one must provide them with arrows. Unlike most followers, the Dark Brotherhood Initiate can level alongside the Dragonborn past level 50. Due to being marked as essential, the initiates cannot be killed by enemies or even the Dragonborn. These qualities make the Initiates ideal companions for high level characters. Multiple followers The Dark Brotherhood Initiate is one of the quest characters that can be exploited to follow the Dragonborn throughout Skyrim along with another follower. Also, using this to the Dragonborn's advantage, it is possible to have two essential followers. For example, the Dark Brotherhood Initiate and Mjoll the Lioness, Serana, Cicero, Frea, Erandur, Ahtar or Derkeethus, as neither can be killed by anything. Quotes Gallery Dark Brotherhood Initiate Female.png|Female Dark Brotherhood Initiate Trivia *Dark Brotherhood Initiates are unable to be killed. They are essential characters, which means they will fall to their knees when their health has been depleted and then get back up even if they are hit again while they're down. *The Initiate will sometimes not equip better armor than their default shrouded armor, but will wear other armor. They will also switch to the ancient shrouded armor if given to them. *Dark Brotherhood Initiates are the only followers in the base game, other than J'zargo and Barbas, that will level with the Dragonborn indefinitely. *Unlike other followers, Initiates will not fire an infinite amount of any one equipped arrow. To get an initiate to use a bow they must be given arrows. *Their default weapon is an ebony dagger. *As with all other invincible allies, the Dark Brotherhood Initiate will not accept Kinect "Ally" commands. *There is an analogous type of follower, known as "Dark Brotherhood Murderer" available to the Listener in . *Dark Brotherhood Initiates cannot be spoken to when trespassing in someone's house or business. They will merely state, "You should not be here," and will be unable to be interacted with until no longer trespassing. *The male Initiate is voiced by the actor that provided Falion, and the female Initiate's voice actor is the same as Vivienne Onis's. Bugs *They may lose all the equipment given to them if the Dragonborn is sent to jail or dismisses the Initiate. *They can only wear Light Armor with an armor rating over 33, such as Gilded Elven Armor and Scaled Armor. *When told to take a dropped stack of items, (anything over 5), only one of that item will appear in the initiate's inventory. All other items will be deleted. * When trying to interact with them the dialogue menu will not open. Appearances * de:Initiierter der Dunklen Bruderschaft es:Iniciado de la Hermandad Oscura ru:Посвящённый Тёмного Братства fr:Initié de la Confrérie noire Category:Skyrim: Followers Category:Skyrim: Dark Brotherhood Members Category:Skyrim: Ranks